Aura/Galeria
Primeira Temporada Dracofobia Ponies in the park S1E07.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png Apple Bloom in class S1E12.png Apple Bloom with her pencil S1E12.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara "psst!" S01E12.png Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png Tiara passing a note S1E12.png Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Segunda Temporada Lição Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Belas Pústulas School S2E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E06.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Apple Bloom 'No they're not' S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2 S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png| Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png| Aura blushing S02E08.png| Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png| Aura after being saved by Rainbow Dash S2E08.png| Group Cheering S2E08.png| Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png| O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Everypony gathering S02E15.png| Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png| Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Já Estava na Hora Everypony else S02E20.png|Aura, with the crowds of ponies. Ponyville Confidencial Fillies Reading S02E23.png|Aura is happy with the newspaper. Terceira Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Berry Pinch, Tornado Bolt, Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts. A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Voo ao Infinito Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png Rainbow '... go coach these other ponies!' S4E05.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Foals see Cheese walking S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Modos Simples Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Foals cheering S4E15.png Foals disappointed S4E15.png A tree forms S4E15.png Randolph juggling S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "as an unruly mob simply won't do" S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight uncomfortable S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Foals chanting "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Scootaloo "you're not mad" S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Twilight "show me how much better you got" S4E15.png Twilight looking disappointed S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon "they didn't come here to learn after all" S4E15.png Twilight "neither did any of you" S4E15.png Salto de Fé Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Manifestação Inspiradora Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Quinta Temporada O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Tan stallion "Welcome" S5E1.png Pink mare "Welcome" S5E1.png Unmarked ponies cover fillies' ears S5E1.png O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Um Pedaço da Vida Foals scared of something S5E9.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Students watch Pipsqueak; one of them on a swing S5E18.png A student falls to the ground due to broken swing S5E18.png More foals cheering S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Students queueing to vote S5E18.png Diamond "I can do more" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara shows Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Diamond Tiara doesn't give Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Sweetie Belle gives Berry Pinch a ballot paper S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle "Campaign manager cutie marks!" S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond Tiara leading the foals S5E18.png Foals following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png What About Discord? Discord vanishes away from the Mane Six S5E22.png Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens